


Here Goes Nothing

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren's A Dork, HA that was a suggested tag, He's in love with Levi, Jean Is A Little Shit, Jean helps in the end, M/M, Songwriter!Eren, Trans!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finally gets the balls to ask Levi out and messes it up... again. A little pep talk with Jean helps him get his head back in the game. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Goes Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raefill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/gifts).



“Grow a pair!” Hange encouraged, attempting to push the brunet in front of them into the coffee shop.

“Where did you even learn that?” Eren sighed, watching with nothing short of fascination as Hange’s best friend adjusted his binder and swept his bangs out of his face.

“I’ve been hanging out with Jean a lot lately. You know what kind of mouth that one has on him.”

“Don’t let his stupidity rub off on you.” Eren warned.

“What the hell was that, Jaeger?” Jean snarled, walking up behind the pair.

“Speak of the devil.” Eren grumbled. He shook his head to regain his composure. “Are you sure I should…?” He threw Hange another look.

“Yes!” They encouraged. “I can only arrange so many convenient run ins before it gets suspicious. Now go!” They opened the door and gracelessly shoved him in.

Eren could hear Hange giving Jean the rundown on what he was attempting to do. He could also hear Jean’s booming laugh in response and his brow twitched in irritation. He tried to fix a smile on his face as he approached the counter.

“Hi.” Eren mumbled.

“Hmm?” Levi peeked over his book. “Oh, hello again. Back for more coffee?”

Eren could feel a blush threatening to colour his cheeks and vehemently shook his head.

“Good. I was going to cut you off. More than 7 cups in 3 hours can’t be healthy.”

He was preaching to the choir. Eren’s hands were shaking so badly he could barely zip up his jacket on the way out of Hange’s apartment.

“What can I help you with?”

This was it. He could do it. He was going to do it. He was going to ask Levi out.

“I… I… um…” Shit. Levi’s brow was raised in the way that screamed _‘were you dropped on your head as a baby?’_

“I wrote you a song!” Eren blurted.

Levi’s brows shot up. “You –”

“No! I mean, well, I’m a song writer, you see and I was hoping maybe I could play here sometime? I have my own guitar and everything,” aaand he blew it. Jean was going to have a goddamn field day.

A small chuckle fell from the beautiful lips that haunted Eren’s dreams before they turned up into a small smile.

“Your own guitar, huh?”

Eren felt like punching himself. Did he really say that? He couldn’t remember. He had already repressed everything but the smile he was rewarded for his stupidity.

“As lovely as that sounds, I can’t make that decision myself. You’ll have to speak to my manager about that.” He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and pushed it across the counter. “You can phone Erwin tomorrow between noon and 6.”

Eren reached for the paper and when their fingers brushed, he was positive Levi could hear the way his heart pounded in his chest.

“Yeah. Cool. Thanks for your help.” Eren said in what was probably the dorkiest tone of voice he’d ever heard as he began to step backwards toward the door.

“Watch out for the rug, it’s new.” Levi called out.

“What rug?”

His question wasn’t unanswered for long. The back of his foot hooked onto the edge of that rug briefly before he landed on his ass. He could hear Jean howling outside the window.

“Are you o–”

“Yep!” Eren hurriedly answered before popping back up and rushing out the door.

“–kay.” Levi breathed.

Eren was greeted by Jean’s unrelenting laughter. “You backed out didn’t you?!” He cackled, hands gripping his sides, “You did! And then you ate shit!”

“Shut up!” Eren hissed as he stomped up the street to the nearest bar. He needed a drink.

Jean’s teasing was nonstop. “You had one job!” He chuckled before a swig of his beer.

“Shut up!” He repeated for the dozenth time. “I’ll get around to it.”

“When?” Jean chided. “When she’s got one foot in the grave?”

“ _He_.” Eren corrected automatically.

“Shit. He.” Jean agreed. “It’s only been 6 months since he came out. I keep forgetting.”

Had Eren really been chasing Levi for over 6 months? Time sure flies when you’re infatuated. He simply shrugged it off and slammed back the rest of his beer.

“Doesn’t make you any less of a bitch.” He cocked a brow. A brow that Eren felt like introducing his fist to.

“What’d you just say?”

“You heard me.”

Hange was chasing Eren out of the bar moments later. “You don’t have to go back in there!” They called out. “Don’t you want to think this through?”

“No. That’s what fucked me up the last time.” Eren waved them off.

Jean continued his stint of laughter, voicing his doubts about Eren’s chances. Every word steeled Eren’s will further. He was going to do this.

His eyes lit up like a kid on fucking Christmas when Levi walked out of the coffee shop. He lengthened his stride, determined to reach the man before he lost his nerve.

“You don’t have the balls, Jaeger!” Jean yelled from down the sidewalk.

“Just you watch, Kirstein! JUST YOU WATCH.” He bellowed back.

Levi stopped in his tracks as curiosity got the best of him.

“Levi,” Eren rasped, closer than ever before without the counter between them. “I have to ask you something.”

“That being?” Levi prompted, mind swimming with the way those teal eyes bored into him.

“Will you…” he froze up again. Damn it! Levi tilted his head to the side in the cutest sign of anticipation Eren had ever seen.

He had to keep his promise, had to act on his feelings. “Will you…” Levi’s lips parted, and Eren took that as an invitation, “to hell with it,” he breathed.

He took a step forward and grabbed onto the collar of Levi’s shirt and yanked him forward. Their lips crashed together and the shorter man gasped in surprise. Eren took the opportunity to glide his tongue into that warm mouth, to explore what he had wanted for so long, to hear those moans purr out for a moment before he drew back.

“Will you go out with me?” He finally managed.

Levi was silent. Shit. Eren fucked up, didn’t he? The look on Levi’s face said he did. Shitshitshit. He shouldn’t have–

“Well, it’s about time,” Levi huffed.

Wait… “What?”

Pink tinted Levi’s cheeks. “I’ve been waiting for over half a year, Eren. What the hell took you so long?”

Laughter shook Eren’s frame, “I… well, I didn’t think you liked me.”

Levi simply shook his head. “Brat,” he grumbled, “you can’t really be that dense.”

Eren bit his lip for a moment, “I guess you’ll just have to stick around and find out, huh?”

Two weeks later, Eren had no doubts. Two weeks later, he strolled into the cafe with his guitar on his back. He stepped up to the mic, smile on his face.

“This one’s for my boyfriend.”


End file.
